Nick and Jess on Wedding Duty
by Newgirlystuff
Summary: Nick gets a taste of one of Schmidt's Bridezilla decisions, but he also gets to witness Jess being the perfect bridesmaid- in every way.


**So, this is just a short, fluffy piece I came up with a few days ago. It's a moment between Nick and Jess that could actually happen on season 5 (but won't, because thank-you-writers!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She was absolutely stunning. There was no other way to describe her, he thought to himself, his eyes never leaving her reflection. He watched her delicately running her hands through the thin fabric of her blue dress, a giggle escaping her lips as the gown floated softly around her body. Twirling around so she could get a full look at herself, she nodded in approval and pushed her hair to one side, her hands coming down to rest at her waist. She let out a dreamy sigh, and he kept his gaze locked on her. Her eyes caught his in the mirror and she smiled, turning around to face him.

"Do you like it?", she asked, tugging on the flimsy material of the skirt and tilting her head to the side. He realized then that it was the first time they were alone together in a very long time, and the fact that they were expected to carry out their tasks as best man and bridesmaid only meant that they would be spending a lot more time alone, just the two of them. The thought of it made him nervous and excited at the same time, and he tried to put that prospect aside. He shook his head and cleared his throat, trying to focus back on her question.

"Sure, Jess. Whatever you're comfortable with, right?", he smiled and she rolled her eyes at him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged at her. "You were the one who said I have no fashion sense", he teased, "my advice might be best if I keep it to myself."

"Ugh, Miller", she faked annoyance and turned her back to him,"you are no help."

She stuck her tongue at him in the mirror and he chuckled, watching as she silently stared at her own reflection for a couple minutes. She twisted and turned, her expression becoming thoughtful while she considered the dress. "I think it's perfect", she declared, carefully jumping down from the step she'd been standing on. Walking past him and towards the changing room, she stopped midway and grabbed her purse from a nearby chair. She rumaged inside for her phone, quickly texting Cece her approval of the dress. Waiting for her friend to reply, Jess focused her eyes on Nick and pointed a finger at him.

"Now it's your turn, mister. Go try on that tuxedo", she said, his amused expresion immediately contorting into a full turtleface.

"Come on, Jess, I can't wear that!", he protested, Schmidt's pick of a bestman's tuxedo hanging in between a bunch of bright colored suits. "I swear it glows in the dark! Can't you call Cece and have _her_ be the one to choose it? Or can't I just wear that one?" he whined , gesturing towards the one he'd picked but had been immediately discarded by an horrified Jess. "Or even that one?", he tried again, this time pointing at a plain black suit. "There must be a thousand options here and that big-headed Bridezilla just had to pick that monstrosity!", he ranted, but was met with no support from Jess. "Maybe the store got it wrong?", he tried, hopeful.

"Nick, it's not even that bad", Jess argued, eyeing the tuxedo. "Besides, you agreed to be Schmidt's bestman. That", she pointed at the offending article, "comes with your decision. You can't back out now."

"But it's not fair", he complained, his eyes shifting from her dress to her face. "You're going to look all pretty and nice...", he started, and she tried not to blush at his words. She _knew_ he liked the dress. "... and I will be stuck looking like... _freaking Elton John_!", he whisper-yelled.

"Oh, quit it!", she supressed a chuckle and approached the rack of clothes, pulling out Nick's outfit. She checked the label and smiled, Schmidt´s fancy handwriting spelling out _Nick Miller_. "You have to try it on and see if it fits", she insisted, shoving the tuxedo towards his chest. Nick grabbed it from her and frowned, faking a gagging sound upon closer inspection of it. "Jessica", he hissed. " _It. Glows_."

"Just try it on, Nick", Jess said, focusing her eyes back on her phone. _Nick is freaking out. He is so ready to kill Schmidt this time_ , she texted Cece, knowing that her friend was waiting for any updates she could provide. Less than ten seconds later her phone buzzed with the model's reply, which was an elaborate string of sad emoticons and an _I know, I'm sorry. Is it really that bad?._ Lifting her head back up she saw Nick glued to the same spot in the middle of the room, glaring nastily at the tux. _You have no idea_ , she replied, watching him furiously rub the fabric together, as if he were expecting the black glitter to come off. Taking pity on the miserable look on his face, she walked to him and stopped his frantic movements placing her hand on his arm.

"If it really is that bad, I'll text Cece a picture and she might let you get the other one. Let her be the one to deal with Schmidt", she finally said, and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when his eyes lit up right after her words. "But!," she lifted her finger, and he froze mid-chuckle, "you have to try it on first."

"Yeah!", he pumped his fist and held his hand up for a highfive, and she shook her head. "You are the best, Jessica", he said winking at her as he finally started to make his way to the fitting room.

"You are impossible", she laughed as he scrunched his nose one more time at the tuxedo before hanging it on the curtain rod. He grinned at her and kicked his shoes aside before grabbing to pull the curtain closed. She focused her attention back on the phone, smiling at the new text that granted her _free pass to pick whichever tux won't turn the wedding into a tacky Saturday Night Fever remake._

"Hey, Jess?", Nick called out to her, his hand holding the blue curtain open. "Yeah?, she said, without lifting her head up from her phone. When she didn't hear his answer, she turned around and stared at him. "What is it?", she asked, noticing he still hadn't changed his clothes. His eyes fixed on her dress before he slowly lifted them to her face and offered her a warm smile.

 _"I love your dress."_

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**


End file.
